Freezing Over
by Godisgood3
Summary: Jane Volturi. The name causes most vampires to cringe. But long ago Jane was human. Long ago she had a family and knew the definition of love and happiness. But she had a target on her head since the day she was born and this is the story of how she became Jane Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story! I've been working on this all summer and I am excited to present "Freezing over"! **

** Prologue**

o~O~o

"Mama!" the little girl called with glee.

Dimia looked up from her stitching. Her daughter ran up to her with her hand closed.

"What do you have there, Jane dear?" She asked with interest as the girl ran under the tree where she sat.

Her daughter always found things out in the fields.

"Promise you won't tell Alec?" The little girl suddenly grew worried and her eyes widened into large blue saucers.

Laughing lightly at her dramatics, Dimia shook her head. "Of course not."

Relaxing, Jane opened her hand. Dimia jumped at the sight of the huge insect. She was most certainly not expecting that!

"Look at its colors, Mama! Isn't it pretty?"

Jane marveled as the insect crawled around on her hand.

Holding back her immediate disgust, the mother tried her best to put on a smile for her daughter.

"Alec always squishes the things I find, and this was too pretty to let him squish."

Jane looked behind her to make sure her twin brother wasn't close. He was still out in the fields watching their father plow up their land.

She sighed in relief.

"Why don't you let it go, Jane? I'm sure it wants to be in the grass instead of your hand."

By now, Dimia was having a hard time not showing her distaste for the thing.

"I know…" Jane pouted slightly.

She trotted away letting the bug go. "I'll see you next June, bug!"

Waving good bye, Jane looked around for her brother.

Alec waited to do something for father. He was growing bored when he saw his sister run up to him.

"Alec! Do you want to go to the river?" She asked with excitement.

Looking to his father, guiding the oxen, his eyes asked the question.

Their father, Thomas, smiled. "Run along now."

Jane squealed while Alec jumped up with joy. The twins barreled to the river eager to get wet.

As they splashed and played in the river they were oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching them.

Aro and Caius stood a ways watching the twins. Aro had caught wind of two powerful humans. With no hesitation, he came to England with his brother and they found the rumor to be true.

"They will indeed be very powerful." Caius smirked with satisfaction.

While Aro was impatient and wanted to take the children now, he and his brothers had already lawed out immortal children. And these two were clearly too young for the change.

"I shall let them grow up here with their family and when they are older, we shall come back for them."

Caius nodded. "Yes. Of course, Aro, of course."

Aro looked back to the twins splashing in the river. He was only thinking one thought.

They are mine.

**And that is the beginning! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since this story takes place in the medieval times there are some terms I used that might be a bit confusing. When you read "their lord" that doesn't mean God. They are talking about the person who owns the land they are on. Peasants worked on this land for this lord.**

** WolfHowl091- Thank you! :)**

**Chapter 1- Jane**

- o~O~o

As far as the eyes could see, the tall, golden grass, wheat, and rye swayed in the wind. Though, only a mere mile away the ground became filled with trees. The sky stretched above the sun baked earth. Only a few puffs of white, cotton clouds were found in the blue, summer air.

For the recently married couple, this was the beginning. Their beginning.

They were young and healthy and ready for what the world had to offer.

The woman, now married had a simple headdress on, but her two pale brown braids peeked out.

Her brown tunic, reaching her calves, was worn.

Her newlywed husband, wore a similar tunic, only reaching above his knees.

Before them was their farm. The land that their lord had given them to grow wheat and rye. The cruck house, to the young woman's delight, was new and bigger than her own house was when she lived with her parents. The windows had shutters, and the door was only a piece of animal skin, but the woman still felt herself fill with joy. To the side of the house was a small garden already sprouting small stems. From the looks of it, there were carrots, celery, turnips and onions.

Beyond the cruck house, there were acres of wheat and rye were growing. The fields not in season were instead full of golden grass that would be cut when the spring season came.

"Do you want to see the inside of the house?" The man asked as he looked upon his wife as if she was an angel sent from heaven. The house had taken him months to finish, due to the rainy season, but the joy on the woman's face was worth all those hard, hot days he spent working.

He had good luck with his marriage. The women next to him was his wife by choice, which he knew was a rarity as the parents normally chose whom married whom. After convincing her parents to allow the marriage, he was able to wed her.

The young woman smiled. "How could I not?"

She hugged him, and snuggled her head further into his shoulder excited to see her new home. Excited to start a new life.

In one moment, she was in the man's arms, bridal style. "William!" the woman gasped in surprise. This was not the behavior that was expected nor welcomed in these times, but the woman was more excited than shocked.

"Let us see our house." He smiled down at her before leaning his head down and kissing her.

Smiling like a small child, the woman moved her hand to William's cheek.

"Thank you, William," she whispered. "This is truly beautiful."

She meant it with her whole heart.

"My dearest Jane," He started. "I would do anything for you."

Jane admired her husband's eyes shining down into her own blue orbs.

Given fourteen acres of land to grow by their lord, the couple was able to move from their homes closer to London to the countryside by a small town only two miles away.

Inside, smells of sun baked mud and straw invaded Jane's nose.

The house was one long room. On one side, a bed of clean straw and a wooden table with stools. Closer to them, was the hearth where Jane would be making the meals.

Tools that they would use for working in the fields hung on the back wall. There weren't a lot of them, but enough for William to work out in the fields.

And to the other side of the couple, was where the animals would be kept. Straw had been laid down for the animals to lay on and water troughs were already filled for them. William had told her on the ride over here that there was three cattle and five sheep, as well as the chickens.

"I tried to make it a longer house so the animals could have their own side," Will smiled down at Jane.

Finally being set down, Jane glanced around. "Oh, William, this is perfect. Thank you."

Jane was excited to finally be a woman. While she couldn't be exactly sure, Jane believed herself to be twelve years old, the age suitable for marriage.

Her mother had been so proud of Jane for she had grown into a lovely, young woman.

"You will make a wonderful wife, Jane dear," her mother had promised.

Alec had only teased her, but deep down, Jane knew her twin brother had meant well. He had been working on the fields her family had lived on; he would have to wait a few more years before being able to wed.

But with his dark hair and handsome eyes, Jane wasn't worried about him much. Her parents had already arranged a marriage between him and another girl who was close to his age.

"I should begin supper." Jane hinted to Will. She wanted to begin her role immediately.

William's low chuckle echoed throughout the tiny house. "Of course, and I should begin sharpening the tools. I start work tomorrow out on the field."

The field was full of growing rye and wheat. Their lord was generous enough to let them have this land after the family living her had died of infection. The old house had been burned so the illness would not spread to the newcomers. They would begin their lives with a whole free crop. That was an advantage of itself.

Of course, Jane thought, we will need to pay taxes and rent, but there is so much. Maybe we will be able to have full meals during the winter.

She remembered some of her childhood days when there wasn't enough food to pass around. As the youngest girl of a family of four, she was, often, the one who drew the short stick and found herself with the least amount of food.

"I will be back shortly with water." She stood with a pig's bladder in her hand.

Looking up from his work, William nodded.

A stream ran through their fourteen acres. It would be Jane's job to make sure William and she had enough water to drink and to cook with.

The sun was setting behind the now shadowed crops. She could hear the birds hiding in the grass call to one another. Crickets chirped with enthusiastic gusto. The sounds were similar to those she heard when she lived with her family.

Her footsteps were quiet, only making the smallest sound of crunching grass.

The sky, earlier a brilliant blue, now had a golden hue to it. Looking straight up, Jane could see the golden color merge with the dark purple blue color of the night.

Now alone, Jane lightly kicked the tall grass aside. She quickly glanced around, and seeing that no soul had followed her, she bent down and pushed more grass aside to look at the small world beneath.

While the people were settling down and cooking supper, the ants and other insects stayed awake working. Though she was a girl, Jane seemed fascinated with the tiny creatures.

Perhaps working in the fields all day long keeping birds away from the crops and bringing water to her father, Jane had grown used to seeing the little bugs.

And she wouldn't admit it, but Jane would make little homes for the creatures out of grass and dirt. She knew it was childish to play still, but it brought her joy to see the miniature houses.

Braiding a few pieces of the grass together here and bending them there, Jane finished her own small creation. Of course, now that she older, she knew none of these insects would actually live in her grass homes, but there was nothing wrong with pretending.

Jane quickly finished her walk to the steam. The sound of water running over rocks found her ears before her eyes found the water. A few oak trees stood by the trees. A forest grew thicker just another mile away.

With the sun sinking faster, Jane had no time to admire the scenery. She scooped up the water from the bubbling stream and turned around.

The water sloshed around in the pig's bladder as Jane walked briskly back to her husband and her home.

To be honest, Jane had been joyous about the whole idea of being wed to William.

She had seen William before here and there when she was in her home village. They had even talked a few times, but to think he would want to marry her? There were many beautiful girls ready to wed, but she still couldn't believe that William had waited a year just to wed her.

The house was in sight, when the night had almost taken over.

But a glowing light flickered out the windows of the house.

As she entered, Jane saw that it was a fire that caused the light.

"I have the water." She held up the bulging bladder.

William set down the tool he had been sharpening, a scythe. "We will have to remember to get enough water before nightfall tomorrow. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

Jane felt the heat on her cheeks from blushing. She knew he was talking about how she shouldn't have taken too long to collect a bit of water and the wolves that hunted in the forests.

While she hadn't personally seen the ferocious beasts, she had the heard horrid stories of people disappearing after sights of a wolf pack had been reported to the lord.

Pushing these thoughts from her mind, Jane began to make supper. After boiling the water, she added carrots, turnips, and beans to make a simple supper she had learned to make years ago. Of course, this was one of the only meals she had the chance to eat, pottage.

She served the pottage in wooden bowls William had made in preparation for their house.

Along with the pottage, she ripped two pieces of bread from the loaf of dark rye bread. Jane remembered the ale her mother had given her as a wedding gift.

She set the food on the table and smiled proudly over her work. She had made her first meal as a wife.

"Will, supper is ready." She waved her hand to the small meal and let her lips come up to make a small smile.

He set down the scythe and stood. "It smells wonderful."

At the table William said the prayer of thanks to God, while Jane closed her eyes and folded her hands together.

When he had finished William brought his tin cup to Jane's before they drank the ale.

"To our new life together, may God bless us."

Jane giggled as the liquid slid down her throat.

Before the sun disappeared behind the plains, Jane swept up the big room not wanting any loose dirt in the new house.

'Here I am,' she thought. 'There is no one but myself to tell me what to do anymore. My mother won't be behind my shoulder making sure I'm doing everything right.'

Placing the broom in the corner of the room, next to the door, Jane smiled for what felt like the millionth time today. Her first day as a wife had been successful.

As she laid her head down on the bed next to William, she sighed in happiness. Her new life held promise and happiness.

**I hoped you all enjoyed it! If you have any questions you can leave them in a review or a private message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, the chapters are going between Alec and Jane. Alec's chapters are going to be shorter. Just saying.**

** Thank you very much too WolfHowl091 for being my only reviewer :)**

** And here is chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2- Alec**

o~O~o

With the family down to three, things became both harder and easier.

There was more food to go around. That was a good thing, as there never was enough food for them.

But without the cheerfulness of Jane, Alec felt like their family had grown dull.

She was always the bright one, always full of sunshine, he thought.

Stabbing the straw with the pitchfork, he heaved the load above his head and into the wheelbarrow.

The workload doubled without Jane. He had to gather all the straw by himself while his father planted the summer crop.

The cattle had to eat something, and Alec had to do something, so he got stuck with piling up the food for the animals for the week.

His bare feet were dirty. The one thing he enjoyed about summer. He didn't have to wear those awful moccasins his mother made him wear during the winter. Though he will admit he probably wouldn't have feet if his mother didn't stop him from running barefoot in the snow.

He liked his feet to be free and exposed to the air.

"Alec!" His father shouted. "Are you almost done?"

Quickly, he shoved one more load into the wheelbarrow before running it back to the house.

Running was great too, but most of the time he had to be running with something weighing him down. Sometimes he just wanted to run free, but that was never going to happen. He would be stuck working his whole life. No time for fun.

He grew up knowing this was what he would do, but back when he was a kid, everything was easier.

Now everything was work! Work! Work!

As soon as he rushed up with the wheelbarrow, his father sent him out again.

"You know what you have to do, Alec. Just because Jane isn't here anymore doesn't mean you get to slack you work."

"I know, Father. I will work harder, I promise."

Alec saw his father lean in, and eye him. "I mean it, Alec. You will only have to work harder as you get older."

He nodded again. "Got it"

With that he ran back out to the fields to collect more straw.

Running himself back and forth with the straw was only a minor chore. But once the summer crop was planted and growing, Alec would have to weed and water the entire field. Day after day.

Even when he married in two years or so, working in the fields would be his life.

His parents had arranged a marriage between him and another peasant girl who lived farther away.

When he was thirteen, he'd be able to start building a cruck house for himself and this girl.

To be honest, he didn't even know the name of the girl, and he didn't really care. If it were up to him, he wouldn't marry anyone at all.

But they were both healthy, and the healthy paired up to produce more healthy kids for the lord.

That's the way things worked.

Although, Alec was hoping that he could be richer than his parents and be able to have more land. The more land he had, the more taxes he'd be able to pay off. And maybe his life would be better than this crap.

But being reasonable, he knew he would be just as poor, if not poorer, than his parents.

Growing up wasn't something he had ever wanted to do, but it was inevitable.

"Sometimes you just have to deal with it," He muttered to himself.

That's what he told himself when Jane and he had played with sticks and his twin accidentally stabbed him in the arm too hard.

That's what he told himself whenever there hadn't been enough to eat and he went to his pile of straw hungry.

And that's what he told himself every day he woke up to a workload that he was already behind on. With every day that passed him, he hoped for a way out of this. He wished for a better life.

And now, all he could do was hope that his day would come sooner than later.

**Alright, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Does anyone see where this is going? Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, no reviews for the last chapter. :( **

** I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that I changed the story of how Alec and Jane become vampires. They aren't accused of being witches at the end. I made up my own story for them. **

**Chapter 3- Jane**

o~O~o

The brisk morning air bit at Jane's nose. She had been shivering since she left the warm covers. The summer had almost passed. It was in transition between summer and fall.

While the frost hadn't arrived just yet, William was working harder than ever to harvest the rye and wheat.

Jane had her own work to do, including fetching the water for the whole day. Normally, she was able to squeeze by with three pig bladders full. One for William, one for herself, and the last one for cooking.

Today, the three bags were hanging on her back as she walked to the stream. The sun was barely up, but Jane had enough light to see. As soon as she came back with the water, she would begin her own work.

Along the path, Jane saw her little village of grass houses. It brought a smile to her face.

"Why do I even make those silly things?" She said to herself.

Nonetheless, she still bent down and created a new one, laughing to herself.

Why such a little thing made her laugh, Jane didn't know. It was still childish. She was a woman now.

No matter many times she tried to discourage herself from doing so, a new house was made every day.

The bubbling stream seemed full of activity today. This was the time all the animals were preparing for the winter. Squirrels in the trees jumped around making the yellowing leaves fall.

Fish was abundant. Jane saw one at least every other minute or so.

If only we could hunt and trap some fish, she thought to herself.

It was almost scary to even think about hunting. The penalty for doing so on the lord's land was their hands. They would be cut off and without the ability to work, the couple would die of starvation.

Shuddering, Jane stooped down and collected the water. Once all three sacks were filled, she made the walk back.

Living as a wife for the past few months, Jane had learned how to have the meals ready for William the second he walked in the door.

Most meals were the same vegetable pottage, but when the lord and his wife went hunting, sometimes they shared their plunder with the rest of us.

Sometimes it was venison while other times it was bear meat. Whenever they had the chance to earn meat, Jane and William jumped on it like there was no tomorrow.

The two were better off than most people they saw around, but life still threw obstacles at them.

For one, William was behind in his harvesting. If he couldn't harvest all the rye and wheat before the frost hit, they would be behind when taxes came.

Finally at home, Jane emptied the water into smaller containers easier to hold while working. One for William, and one for her.

The rest was saved for other needs.

Once she finished that chore, Jane picked up the broom to sweep the dirt floor. It was embarrassing to even think of having a dirty floor.

Starting at one end of the cruck house, Jane swept all the loose pieces of straw and loose dirt. She proceeded to sweep the pile outside through one of the cracks in the house.

At this point, she brought William his water. Today he was farther out which would mean Jane would have to endure a longer walk. Maybe a half of a mile this time?

She shrugged at her estimates and loped out the door.

The further she walked, the more she realized it would be a much longer walk to her husband than she anticipated.

"Where is he?" She muttered to herself.

Sighing, Jane walked to the top of the hill where she might get a better look at things.

Far off to the east, was a small figure hacking a scythe at the wheat around him.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Why did he decide to work so far out here today?"

Curiosity and annoyance filled her. But she pushed them down far enough to gain the energy to walk that much farther to him.

The air was warming, and it wasn't much of a problem. It was the soreness Jane felt. Every morning she had woken for the past week was wretched for her for some unfathomable reason.

"William!" she called when she thought he might just be in hearing distance.

His head snapped up to meet her eyes. His lip lifted revealing his teeth. A smile.

His warm voice sighed in relief. "Thank you, dearest Jane."

Putting on a smile herself, Jane handed him the water skin. "Here you are."

He pulled her close and proceeded to kiss her.

"You truly are an angel, Jane," He whispered.

His comment melted the earlier annoyances of walking so far. It was for a good cause anyway. Walking wouldn't kill her.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Jane asked, hating every moment she saw her husband slaving away out here.

"Not anything a woman should have to do," he insisted.

Frowning ever so slightly, Jane nodded. "Well, I'll be back at high noon with dinner."

Closing his eyes with pleasure, William sighed. "To that I do look forward to."

When his lips pressed against Jane's, she let the pleasant thoughts invade her mind.

Since the day they had moved in together and lived as a married couple, Jane had grown to love the man she called 'husband'.

Being a wife wasn't something she knew she had to be anymore; it was something she wanted. She wouldn't want to share her life with another man.

"Good bye." She smiled happily as they pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Jane."

Blushing scarlet red, Jane covered her smile and walked away back to home.

The sun had traveled higher in the sky, and bore down on Jane.

Finally, she took refuge under the trees by the stream.

At least here it is shady and smells of oak wood. It didn't matter that the wood was green. It still smelled lovely to her.

Her bare feet sunk into the bank slightly as she walked. Tempted to wade in the stream's water, her toes inched closer to the inviting bubbling stream.

No. I mustn't. She stopped herself. She had work to do. Jane would not waste one more second of today's light.  
Though the thought of getting up and walking another long distance was undesirable. Jane squeezed her eyes shut. She had been in pain too much. But it didn't matter what state she was in. Jane had to get to work.

Abruptly, she turned back to her cruck house.

Though, as she walked on, four figures met her eyes. They were too far to detect at first, but the closer she came to the mysterious figures, the more she learned.

Two people and two horses stood next to the stream. Well, one of the people were huddled on the ground.

A few more steps and Jane heard a girl's crying.

It was a girl on the ground who appeared to be ten. Her foot was cradled against her chest and the other figure stood, it too a woman.

"Hello?" Jane called out.

The two women looked up. "Who are you?" the standing woman asked with a gentle voice. She was definitely older than Jane. Possibly seventeen or eighteen years old?

It was obvious this woman was rich by her clothes. And the fact she was wandering freely through this land meant only one thing.

Jane was looking at the lord's wife.

"My name is Jane. My husband works on this land; his name is William."

Recognition spread across her face.

"That is where we are." She mused.

Jane examined the girl on the ground.

She asked "What is the matter with her?"

The noble lady looked down upon the crying girl who was obviously a servant. Maybe even the lady's personal maid.

"Well, we were riding together along the stream looking for possible game to hunt, but unfortunately Thea has fallen off. And it appears she has strained or even broken her ankle."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mistress." Thea sobbed.

The noble lady bent down to the girl. "Sh... Thea, this isn't your fault."

"Why are you still here?" Jane asked curiously.

The noble lady frowned. "I'm afraid she couldn't possibly get up and ride home. And the pony she rides with me will never follow us back without someone directing him."

Suddenly her head popped up and snapped to Jane.

"You! Can you ride a horse?" The lady asked with excitement.

Embarrassment filled Jane to the core. "No, ma'am. I never did learn how to ride."

"Never mind that. Do you think you could climb on the pony? He's a stubborn old mule, but I could lend you my switch to make sure he keeps up. I'll help you."

Jane scratched her head. "I could try. I'm not sure if I could direct him though."

"Please!" the lady begged. "I promise I will reward you handsomely."

Blinking with shock, Jane nodded mutely.

"Thank you." She breathed.

Jane walked closer to the two. "What shall we do with Thea?" Jane asked meekly.

"Help me lift her up into my saddle. She can ride with me. Rock will be enough for you to handle."

Unsure and slightly afraid of angering the lady, Jane scooted forward.

Thea looked up in pain.

Jane expected to have to lift her on my own, but the lady was kind enough to aid her.

Her small frame, after all, wouldn't give her an advantage in lifting Thea.

"I am Madison, wife to Lord Richard." The lady admitted.

"It is nice to meet you, Mistress."

"Oh, please, just call me Madison."

"Madison."

She smiled at Jane as they bent down and lifted the girl on the horse.

"Thank you, Jane."

o~O~o

Thea was receiving medical treatment. Madison was truly a kind soul. She took good care of her servants.

When Jane left to begin her trek home, she carried bread and meat. Meat! And the bread was made of wheat. Jane had never felt a lighter loaf of bread in her twelve years. After so many of the same meals of pottage every single day, she could finally surprise William with the joys of meat and good bread.

"Thank you, Lord for this blessing you have bestowed upon us this night." Jane breathed while looking up toward the sky. She should be able to finish supper before William arrives from the fields. And with that, Jane added a spring to her step.

**Alright, how about this. Whoever reviews gets a preview of the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Since I will be going to six flags tomorrow, I won't be able to update tomorrow. So, I decided to be nice and update today. :)**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Debbie Hicks and Guest, I'm sorry I couldn't give you guys previews; you didn't sign in. :(**

**TheRyter- Yeah, I was looking for that kind of story and when I didn't find one like that I wrote one! :)**

**Sara Kai-Thank you! And I'm updating today! :)**

**Debbie Hicks- Interesting theories :)**

**Guest-Updating now! :)**

**Chapter 4- Alec**

o~O~o

The food rations had been too small this evening. Alec held his stomach as it growled like a bear. Why did this have to happen almost every night? Why couldn't he have a real meal for once in his life? His thoughts went to the salmon in the river a few miles away. The hunger pains stopped the visions sharply though. The few spoonful's of water and carrots hadn't been enough.

When was it ever enough?

It was too dark to work, but his hunger wouldn't allow him to sleep. Alec leaned against the fragile wall of the cruck house.

'The winter and its cold winds will surely be the death of us if we don't die of starvation first.' Alec's thoughts had been mostly negative that evening.

If only Jane was here. She would have brightened everyone up.

But he only would have been hungrier than what he already was. He and Jane might not have even eaten one bite if she was still here.

Maybe it was a good thing she went away with a husband. Maybe she was even eating full meals again. Alec had always hated how small Jane had been. When they were younger, he recalled seeing every one of her bones sticking out through her too small, too dirty tunic.

Glancing down at his own protruding ribs, Alec silently scoffed. Couldn't he die of a heat stroke already? House fire? Go to sleep and never awake?

Maybe he would get lucky and get on the village's bad side.

"Call me a witch for all I care," he muttered under his breath.

The light snores of his parents stayed sound throughout his fuming's.

He stared at them, wondering what they would think of his rants.

Alec could imagine his father telling him all about the joys of life. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and thought. What joy? We are practically slaves. I am slowly starving myself to death and working dawn to past dust.

The animals only ten feet away from him, started to stir. His eyes snapped open when they started making noise. One of the chickens flapped its wings and flew as high as it could before landing back on the dirt floor.

The one cow they owned tossed its head from side to side.

"What on earth?" he muttered.

Suddenly the cow shrieked and tried to back away into the edge of the wall as if it could hide it.

His parents bolted straight up out of the straw as soon as Alec did. But he got to the animals first trying to stop their thrashing.

The chickens were all out of control as they flapped harder trying to fly away. One of the chicken's wings knocked a lantern off the shelf.

The family watched in horror as the lit lantern broke into the straw. The straw lit up almost immediately.

"Thomas!" Dimia shrieked in fear.

Alec tried reaching for the cow, knowing he had to get the animals out of here, but the animal brought its head up out of reach.

He watched as his mother tried to grab the chickens, but they too were flying out of reach. When the cow's head came back down, Alec tried to wrap his arms around its neck.

He almost sighed in relief when he succeeded, but his victory was short as the cow thrashed its head back up, bringing Alec with it.

Yelling in surprise, Alec was hurled at the wall very close to the flames.

Pain spread throughout his head. And a dizzy feeling unbalanced him. Swaying slightly, Alec took a step forward hoping the feeling would leave.

When he steadied himself, his eyes darted around. The five chickens they owned weren't desperately flapping their wings anymore. They weren't even moving. The flames licked up to the walls.

Dimia, wide eyed, shot her eyes to the fire and then to the cow who seemed even more determined to leave the house.

Thomas had fallen to the ground much like Alec had against the wall.

Dread filled Alec as they opened the door and ran out. The cow backed away from it into a unscathed wall.

He jumped to grab it before it would burn.

Warm small hands wrapped around Alec as he took one step forward.

"Alec," his mother's eyes were pleading and distraught. "Let it go. The fire has already taken up too much."

"That cow is all we have left besides the crops, Mother. We can't lose her too."

His thoughts turned frantic. He couldn't starve any more than he already had. The cow gave them money. Not much, but enough to buy some food from the market.

With the dead chickens and burning house, they already lost too much.

He jerked his arm away and ran into the house after the crazed animal without looking back.

Walking up to it was easy. Getting it to move was a different story.

Alec threw his arms over its neck and pulled, but the animal wouldn't move forward.

"What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Alec saw the flames above him, making him more desperate to get out of the house.

"Come on!" He shouted.

Heat was surrounding him. He shook with anxiety.

With all his strength, he yanked back. When the cow took a step forward, Alec felt relief until it started kicking its legs wildly.

One of the hooves struck Alec in the ribs making him scream in pain. He swore he heard something crack.

Alec crumpled to the ground in a heap. He looked up in time to see a hoof meet his head.

His form was broken as the fire swept around him, caressing him.

**So, Alec is dying by fire, but in a different way. I threw in the witch line for fun! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I left for six flags on the 30th and came back that morning at 2:30! And then My family woke up at 8:00 so we could go to a wedding. It was fun! A lot of dancing and singing. :)**

** Sara Kai-Yes, he is dying... but thank you!**

**Chapter 5- Jane**

o~O~o

Eyes opened to the see the early light of the sun just coming up over the ground.

Another day. Breathing in deeply, Jane smiled. William stood by their table eating some of the rye bread.

Last night came to her mind. They had feasted on the meat and bread. That night, Jane couldn't care about rationing it out. They ate all of the good food.

Licking her lips as if she could still taste it, she sighed.

"Good morning."

Jane rolled her eye back to William. Smirking, she sat up. "Good morning."

He laughed at that and walked to the straw Jane sat on. Plopping down next to her, he offered the rough bread full of nuts and dried fruit.

"Thank you." She brought the food to her lips, and paused. She set the bread down and leaned forward.

"I love you." She whispered before pressing her lips onto his.

William didn't tense at the sign of affection. Instead, he leaned forward and brought Jane onto his lap.

When they parted, Jane looked at him with her smile still in place.

"That's one more thing I will have to ask forgiveness for." William grinned back.

"I'm the one who isn't supposed to have pleasure." Jane tried to grimace, but joy brought the smile back onto her face.

They laughed.

"I am terribly sorry, but you might just have to bend the rules for me." William sighed.

Jane feigned a heavy sigh. "Oh well. You are just too much to resist."

Their lips met again.

"We don't have to tell anyone." He mused when they parted again.

Blushing, she brought her hand to her husband's cheek.

His forest green eyes bored down into her bright blue ones.

"We have to work." Jane reminded him.

"I know." He sighed. "But you are so beautiful, Jane."

She blushed again.

"Off to work, my dear." He stood with Jane in his arms.

Pecking her lips, he set her down and pressed the bread into her hands.

"I love you." She said as he left the house.

He made her feel so amazing and special.

"I am sorry," She whispered to God. "I couldn't stop myself."

Having pleasure with affection that way was not becoming of a lady and the church highly disapproved of it.

"But it was so amazing."

o~O~o

With her hair in a long braid, Jane pulled weeds from the small garden she had been able to plant at the beginning of summer.

Carrots, beans, and turnips.

That morning was almost forgotten as Jane worked.

She knew work had to be done. So, the pleasurable morning had to be pushed from her mind at the moment.

Looking up from the ground in search of the bladder full of water, Jane caught the sight of a large figure coming into sight.

As she examined it further, she saw it was a person on a horse.

Who would be coming here? Jane thought, as she stood.

The only people who had horses were the lord and his wife. Why would Madison come back here?

The closer the figure came, the more Jane could shape it out.

It was a man in a brown tunic. A servant.

When he approached her, he jumped off.

Jane looked him over. The 'man' was no more than ten years old. She was sure of it.

"Are you Jane? Wife of William?" his small voice asked.

She nodded in reply. Why was he here?

"The mistress would like you to ride with her today."

Confusion spread throughout her.

Why would Madison want her? Didn't she have other servants? Yesterday was only an emergency. It was a onetime thing. Right?

"She says you will be paid in return. Do you accept?"

Paid? To ride?

Jane remember the feeling of the pony she rode yesterday. She had to admit she enjoyed the activity, but again?

Didn't the mistress have other servants to ride with her?

She had to make up her mind quickly. Stay here and finish the weeding or ride with Madison and get paid?

She knew what her choice was. "Yes!"

It was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Would you like some help mounting?" The boy asked.

Jane shook her head and scrambled to the horse's side. It was the same pony she had rode yesterday. Rock. 'The stubborn old mule' as Madison had called him.

"Are you getting on?" Jane asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I'm supposed to lead you back to the mistress."

"Tell me your name." Jane smiled.

"Jonathan." He kept a straight face.

"Well, thank you, Jonathan."

He was a sweet boy.

The ride to the lord's home was only a few miles away.

Jane felt like the mistress herself as she was lead on this pony.

Smiling, she couldn't help but feel excited.

"Jane! I am so glad you accepted." Madison grinned warmly at her.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Jane saw Tempest behind Madison.

"Are you ready to ride?"

Jane brought her chin up slightly. "Yes."

"Off we go then."

And the wind never felt so good against Jane's face.

Rock kept up with Tempest mostly, when he wanted to. But that didn't happen often with the stubborn pony.

Jane wasn't really in control of the pony. Rock ran where he wanted. Madison shouted commands to her own horse, and Jane tried to copy them. But when Madison told her horse to gallop again, Rock didn't listen. He seemed more interested in being sluggish and slow.

"He won't listen to me!" Jane let out a small fit of annoyance.

Madison laughed. "I am terribly sorry, Jane. Would you like to borrow my switch?"

Jane felt her cheeks warm. Embarrassed, she took the long thin whip. She shouldn't have complained.

Her voice was timid "Thank you."

"Gallop!" Madison shouted.

Tempest flew with the wind.

"Gallop!" Jane tried to yell with the same might as Madison, but her voice was small.

When Rock didn't listen, Jane brought down the switch on his flank.

And the winds let all their forces on her face.

o~O~o

"And you enjoy it?" William asked again.

Jane laughed. "It feels like riding on the wind."

"Well, as long as you enjoy it." William sighed.

He didn't know much about the lord's wife or horses. It made him uneasy when his wife could be in possible danger, but none seemed apparent in Jane's eyes.

"And guess what?" Jane kept trying to suppress her smile.

"What is it?"

He could see her excitement.

She pulled out the bag of coins that she had hid behind her back.

"Is that…"

Jane let out a bubbling giggle. "Yes!"

And then she threw her hands around his neck.

They were going to be rich!

"Jane," William asked. "Do you truly enjoy this?"

She nodded again.

"Then it is a blessing from God."

He wrapped his hand around hers and brought her closer to him.

"Tomorrow we shall celebrate by going to the market."

Jane widened her eyes.

"What will we get?" She asked in a rush.

William picked her up by the waist and twirled her around.

"Whatever you want, my dear Jane."

The next morning, Jane kept frowning. She couldn't make any sense of it.

Was she…? Jane stopped mid thought. She couldn't think it. Not now.

If she told William her thoughts, he would get excited, and she couldn't know if it was for certain.

But it has been overdue.

She tried to examine herself. Am I?

"Jane, please tell me what is on your mind" William sat next to her.

She couldn't keep it to herself any longer. She had to tell him.

"Will, I think I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**No response to the last chapter? :(**

** Oh, well. Back to Alec!**

**Chapter 6- Alec**

o~O~o

His head felt like it had exploded. And his skin felt like it had been burned off.

Everything he had thought of before was gone and in its place was pain. The pain was too much. He just wished the pain would leave.

Alec couldn't even tell if his eyes were open or not until he saw a flash of something move in front of him.

He noticed color, but didn't have the will to find out which ones. His charred skin and aching head was all he noticed.

All Alec could feel was pain. And all he wanted was for the pain to leave.

"Please," he mumbled. "Make it go away."

Everything was so warped. Sound. Sight. Feeling.

And then he was slipping. As if he were falling out a tree.

He was in too much pain to grab a branch. The slipping felt good. He could feel the pain dulling.

His head grew slower. His thoughts didn't buzz as much.

Alec felt sluggish.

One thought registered in his head though. I am dying.

And he didn't have a response to that. Except for more pain disappearing.

Slowly he thought. Maybe it would be better to slip all the way.

To give up.

Who would judge?

His wish was coming true. Everything was numbing. Even his sight was losing its ability.

Though, he could have sworn he heard someone shout.

The voice shouted over and over. But he couldn't pick up any words.

Who was screaming? Was it even real? Was he that lost?

Then a change happened. At first, Alec couldn't even recognize the change. He just knew something was different.

Cold turned back to hot.

Falling turned back to flying.

Numb turned back to pain.

Pain shot through his neck. The burning feeling that had numbed came back, only seemed ten times worse.

It was something he didn't understand at first. Why was he in pain? Wasn't he dying?

Was this was dying was?

Where was the paradise he learned of in church?

He stopped his questions when he realized the pain wasn't going away.

And furthermore.

The hot pain was spreading fast.

o~O~o

Hours. Days. Weeks. Years. The time didn't matter anymore.

All he could think of was the pain. And how to numb it.

He wished so hard it would go away.

He felt like he was burning. Worse than

What had he done to burn for so long?

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. He couldn't tell.

But at one point, he felt as the pain receded.

It was from his fingertips.

He became hopeful that the agonizing pain would leave his entire body.

Silently, he focused on the receding pain. Numb. He thought. Painless.

His hands were free of pain.

And the numb, cooling relief spread further up his arms.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours. He didn't care nor know.

But the pain kept numbing. The ice was winning against the fire.

Please, he thought. Don't stop.

Arms. Legs. His head. Soon enough, the only fire left was in the heart, which held the hottest flames.

The ice attacked, and like with the rest of him, it won the battle.

Then there was nothing.

Until he opened his eyes.

**Yeah, so his transformation is what shaped his gift :)**

** Anyone want to review? It'd be nice! :D Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you for those who reviewed! :)**

**Sara Kai- Whenever I try to write a transformation chapter I try to keep it from being the same thing over and over. Thank you! :)**

**Mweisgerber- Hi! I wanted to change their stories up somewhat and I was kind of nervous that people would think it's stupid, so thank you for your review! :)**

** Debbie Hicks- Haha! Thank you! I love reading your reviews :)**

**TheRyter- I'm updating! And thank you! I really wasn't thinking I did that good on Alec's transformations :)**

**Chapter 7- Jane**

o~O~o

The house was quiet. All the animals were outside enjoying the fresh, cold air. Small amounts of light ever came in. Just slants of white light against the hard dirt floor.

Jane sat on the pile of straw. Her stomach was well bloated. The child within her had almost full grown.

For six months she had felt her child inside her, growing every day. The baby was due any day.

"Jane, how are you feeling?"

Madison had come to watch Jane every day except Sunday since Jane had been bedridden. She had insisted after the many times Jane had refused.

"You can't expect me to leave you here all alone all day?"

After days of trying to get Madison not to waste all her time here, Jane gave up.

Now, Jane looked to her friend next to her.

"I wish the sun would come out again."

Winter had sprung upon England and the clouds rarely let the sun shine anymore.

Madison shrugged.

"Well, at least it isn't hot. When I was pregnant with my youngest son, it was during the summer, and nothing can get worse than staying in a hot stuffy room for two months."

Jane smiled lightly.

"I will be sure to count my blessings."

She stretched slightly and smiled.

"Madison, she's kicking."

Madison beamed and lightly pressed her hand to Jane's stomach to feel the baby.

When William was home, Jane called the baby a 'he', but she truly wanted a girl.

She should want a boy. The church wanted her to want a boy. But she couldn't change what she wanted.

And neither could Madison. Madison has always wanted a girl too.

"She will be a healthy baby, Jane. I can feel it."

"I believe you." Jane scowled slightly remembering the nights the baby's activeness had kept her awake, but quickly shook it off.

"What do think her name will be?"

Jane looked to her friend. She had thought of the possible names the priest of the church might call her baby.

"I don't know…" Jane began.

"Don't worry. Your child will be called the right name. When I was pregnant with my sons, I couldn't imagine anyone else finding the perfect names for my boys. But now I can't even imagine my babies being called anything else."

Jane's hand drifted through the clean hay. William had done everything but inspect every piece of straw to make sure Jane was lying on clean hay.

"The priest wants me to drink red wine." Jane slowly looked up to Madison. "So the baby will be a boy. William even bought a small bit of red wine last week. He was so eager to present it to me, but I never drank it. I threw it out into the river the next day so he wouldn't see. I don't want a boy, Madison. Whenever I imagined my family it was a girl that was on my lap."

She looked down to her hands holding a piece of straw.

"It isn't wise to deceive your husband." Madison was stiff, as if repeating these words from someone else.

Jane could feel her eyes turn hot. Emotions had become so strange.

Madison suddenly grinned.

"But I say it isn't wise to force us women to always listen. I'll be right back."

Jane watched her friend stand up and walk outdoors with a cup.

She came back with a cup full of snow.

"Drink this. They also say drinking cold water leads to a girl."

Jane felt her heart pounding. This would be disrespecting her husband. The church. It was a wicked thing to do.

But her hand reached for the cup. Part of Jane had always been shy. Growing up with so many people telling her how she should be made her timid around authority. The part in Jane that begged for adventure and freedom had always screamed and begged to be let out.

It cracked through when Jane made a grass house. It cracked through when Jane kissed William with passion and pleasure. And it cracked through now as she brought the cup of snow to her lips and let the cold ice turn to liquid in her mouth.

Jane smiled at her friend when she set the cup down.

"It is our little secret." Madison pulled her smaller companion into a hug.

"Thank you," Jane whispered.

Her mind was at war with itself. What she was doing was wrong, but it was what she wanted.

Why should she care what the church wanted? She should do what she wanted.

That's disrespect. What would William think?

The conflict went on in her head until William came home and shook off the snow. He had gone to the market for food and some seed.

It was a long process because this was the time everyone wanted seed.

His hair was frosted, but he smiled down at Jane. She felt the guilt overpower her mind.

Here her husband is, having decided to go out in the cold all day just so that he can get a few seeds to help keep his family alive and well.

And she was selfish enough to go against his wishes.

"Hello, William." She breathed, not wanting him to hear the guilt in her voice.

"Jane darling, ma'am." He nodded at Madison.

She had insisted him not to call her "Mistress", but he felt awkward calling her by her name.

Madison looked to her and said politely, "Thank you for having me, Jane."

Jane nodded and Madison walked to her horse, Tempest, on the other side of the house.

Both William and Jane insisted on letting the horse camp out in the house while Madison stayed.

"Goodbye." Jane called out as her friend left.

William turned his eyes to his wife. "What shall we have for supper than? Shall it be pottage with chicken or pottage with salmon?"

Wrinkling her nose at the fish, she chose chicken.

Watching her husband make the supper meal with no shame made her make one decision.

She would not go behind William's back and drink the melted snow again. If her child was a boy she would accept it.

But Jane knew that she still kept her fingers crossed for her baby girl no matter what she did.

**So, what gender do you think the baby will be? Will the baby even live? What will happen in the future? Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**Twihard475- Well, it's Alec's turn so you'll just have to read and find out. :)**

**TheRyter- People back then drank more ale than water actually. and interesting theory about Jane :)**

**Sara Kai-Your welcome! I would tell you if your right, but then it would ruin the surprise :)**

**Chapter 8- Alec**

o~O~o

When Alec opened his eyes, it was his first time seeing. Everything was brilliant. The molecules floating in the air were so detailed. More than he ever remembered.

And while he could tell it was dark where he was, everything could still be seen. He was on stone floor, yet it wasn't even uncomfortable. Not even in the slightest.

The room he was in was practically empty. There was a small wooden table in the corner and a heavy looking door to his right.

Where was he? The last thing he could remember was burning. The thought of the torture made him wince.

Before that? He thought back to before the burning. It was very muggy. Hard to remember.

When he couldn't find the memory he was searching for, he looked for any memory. Anything to cling to.

The first thing he could remember was a feeling. Starving. Always being hungry. A pang of pain swept through him when he thought of hunger.

He hated it. Feeling so hungry. Who had made him like that? So useless and weak.

When he searched his brain, he could only find a strand of information leading to the answer.

Two people. He couldn't remember them, but he knew they were responsible. Whoever these people were, he hated them.

As Alec searched for more of his lost memories, he found something else besides anger and starvation.

A dim face shined through the rest of his muggy memories. A girl with pale brown hair and blue blue eyes. She was short.

Faintly, he heard a small voice whisper "Jane".

Jane. She was his sister. He remembered her. At first it was only a face and name, but the more he thought of her, the more he remembered things about her.

She was his twin. She was cheerful. And most importantly, he loved his sister.

Nothing else came to him though, it was strange. What had happened to him?

Curious he blinked. It felt unneeded and useless. Alec breathed in deeply and exhaled.

The smells of the dusty room he was in emerged. It smelt odd. Weird and strange. Breathing didn't seem necessary either. Why not?

What was so different about him?

That was his first minute of waking.

Alec spent his second by thinking about sitting. And then he was. His hand moved up for examination. He saw pale white skin. Paler than he remembered. It also seemed to have a crystal look to it. Yet when he tested skin on skin, it felt smooth.

He felt the footfalls before he heard them. It sounded like three people. The people seemed heavy through the vibrations.

Who were they? A better question. What was going on?

The footsteps stopped in front of the door. When Alec heard the handle turn, he felt defensive.

As the door opened, he stood and his back was against the wall in the same instant.

He felt his lips pull up, and he bent into a crouch. He felt instincts that overpowered him.

"Ah, young one, do not be afraid of us. We mean you no harm." The voice almost had a bell-like effect.

Three males stepped through the door. Two had dark brown hair while the last one had fair hair. Their skin was also pale, but they seemed to have a papery skin. It was different to his now crystallized skin. Alec looked into their eyes. He had never seen such a color for eyes. Pale red eyes that seemed to be milky.

In the second he made these notes, he understood one thing, these men were not human. And he felt sure that he was no longer human either.

"Who are you? What is going on?" Alec demanded, his voice was a snarl. In another part of his brain, he felt shocked about the behavior, but that was only a small part.

The one with the fair hair and the man who had spoken both smiled slightly. The third continued to keep his unemotional face. He seemed bored and lifeless. But that was only a small note. He was definably more concerned about what was going on.

"We mean you no harm. I am Aro, and these are my brothers Caius," He pointed to the fair headed one, "and Marcus." His finger moved to the bored one.

Alec's eyes narrowed to slits. This Aro person only answered part of what he asked. It made him distrustful to the three brothers.

"You need not be afraid of us," the bored one, Marcus, said in monotone.

Caius smirked, "You will find us your saviors, boy."

The mockery in the blonde's voice made Alec quiver in anger. Who was he to mock him?

"Caius," Aro put a hand on the man's shoulder. Shaking his head, Aro looked sternly at him.

"What is going on?" Alec's eyes flashed in anger that hid his confusion. "Where am I?"

The brothers walked closer to him, making Alec snarl in response. Caius moved his mouth as if to reply, but he stopped when Aro shot his head to him.

"You were dying. Your head was bleeding and you were burning alive. And so we saved you." Aro grinned.

Alec straightened slightly as the words spoke before he thought them.

"Why would you save me? How? What did you do?"

Aro grinned wider. "We were already coming to rescue you. You and your sister. From the hunger and poverty."

Jane! His twin sister. Alec thought back to the girl with such a cheerful face. Had she been starving too? Was she here in another room wondering what was going on too?

"We saw you after you had burned, and I saved you. I made you stronger. Faster. You are practically invincible now."

The words made Alec curious. "What do you mean? What are you? What am I?"

Aro seemed pleased to hear the accusation out of Alec's voice.

"We are vampires. Children of the night some say."

The monsters his village had been suspicious of. He was now one of them. He was a monster.

Something about that thought didn't make him cringe; Alec, instead, felt almost pleased. He was powerful now.

"You aren't terrified," Caius smiled.

Turning his bared teeth into a full blown grin, Alec spoke. "You took me from the pain. You took me from the hunger. How can I be terrified?"

Aro, still grinning, laughed.

"I like him already."

Alec trusted the brothers. He felt connected to them somehow. They had given him something no one else could.

"Tell me more," He begged.

Aro hid the greed from his grin as he told Alec more of the "amazing" world he had been re-born into.

And Alec felt more and more honored with the stories of his new family.

**What do you think? Is Aro really this "Amazing Saint" who "saved" Alec? I'd like to hear your thoughts! :)**

**Do any of you like the show Supernatural?**


	10. Chapter 10

**IT'S TIME!**

**Sara Kai- Well, Aro surely didn't save Alec because of his "generous" heart. He wanted Alec in his guard. But I guess it depends on what perspective you're looking at it through. :)**

** Chapter 9- Jane**

o~O~o

Sharp pains had attacked Jane all evening. She held her stomach and wept through the pain. Of course, she had felt this pain before, contractions.

But this was it. Jane was having her baby.

The cold winter night was harsh, but William had wrapped Jane in his thick winter coat and had her covered in the thick wool blanket that Madison had given Jane many weeks ago.

The constant endless pain had startled William and he sat away from Jane, closer to the table.

Madison was sitting by Jane, holding her hand as Jane cried.

Two midwives kneeled by Jane's legs waiting for the baby to come. A fire burned to keep the house warm.

William gripped the edge of the oak table so hard his knuckles were white over bone.

So many things could go wrong. And hearing Jane whimper from pain, he clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes closed.

The midwives had set up a curtain separating the house into two rooms. For when Jane was giving birth, William had to leave to the other side.

It was the custom.

Jane let out a small scream, unable to hold it back. She was in so much pain.

"Sh… Sh... Jane, you're alright. You are doing just fine." Madison whispered into her ears.

All Jane could think of was pain. She barely registered her friend's words.

Warm water streaked down her cheeks. Her hair was in a sloppy knot on her head to keep it out of the way. Sweat was thick on her neck, and Jane's hands were in fists around a rope structure hanging from the ceiling of the cruck house.

A blanket was underneath her to keep the straw from poking at her as she writhed in pain.

Her blue eyes were clouded in horror and despair. They shot out looking for help. Anyway to cease some of the hurting.

She held a cross in one of her fists and Jane had prayed so solemnly for the labor to end quickly.

Please, God. She thought over and over.

Jane thought of all the Bible verses she could remember in hopes it might help relieve the pain.

Another contraction finally broke her attempts to stay as quiet as possible.

The wordless shriek Jane let out was more than enough for the midwives to know it was time.

"You." One of them pointed to William. "Shoo!"

William dragged his feet and sat on the other side of the curtain listening to the screams of his wife.

Madison stayed by Jane comforting her as best as she could.

The midwives prepared for the birth.

"Her water has broken." One said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"AHHH!" Jane screamed again.

"Your child is coming," Madison spoke as calmly as she could.

"Jane, listen, the baby is coming."

She looked Madison in the eyes and whimpered.

"I know."

Her arms yanked her upper body up as she pulled on the ropes. They were thick and her hands wound around them like it had always been that way.

"Make it stop." Jane cried. "Make it stop!"

The wives spoke quietly to each other in hushed voices.

Tears glistened in Jane's eyes, catching the lantern light. Madison frowned holding back tears of her own.

She didn't know what to say. Madison could only pray that Jane would have a quick and healthy birth.

"Unbelievable," Jane started before wincing in pain. "We were only playing chess this morning before it all happened."

Madison smiled bleakly.

"It will be over soon, my friend."

Jane nodded closing her eyes again.

"It… hurts... so... much." she panted.

"We'll get through this, Jane. You will. You can do this, Jane. I know you can." Madison whispered.

Another scream escaped from Jane's lips.

The midwives glanced up at Jane.

"You need to push now." One sharply spoke.

Madison gazed over Jane's sweaty face.

"Jane, on three you need to push as hard as you can. Do you understand?"

She nodded slightly.

"Okay. Ready? One… two… Three!"

Jane scrunched her eyes together and screamed louder than she had before.

"He's coming," one of them said.

Agonizing pain ripped through her as she tried so hard to push.

"I see him," the other said in a few minutes.

"Is it head first?" Madison asked immediately after that, worried.

"Yes. He is not a breech baby."

"Just a little more, Jane. You can do this."

Panting, Jane breathed in a deep hard breath before giving one last push.

This time her cries mixed with the cries of an infant.

So much relief filled her as the child left her body. It was done. Her hard breathing mixed with her child's cries.

One of the midwives kept a straight face as she wrapped the babe in a cloth cleaning it.

"You have given birth to a girl."

A long sigh left Jane's lips. A girl. Her dream had come true.

Her baby girl was handed to her and Madison helped Jane sit against the wall, so she could hold the child.

"My beautiful girl." Jane whispered.

Jane looked down into the cloudy blue eyes of the girl. Dark brown hair was thin on her head.

Madison adoringly over the infant. Letting her head fall back against the wall. Jane smiled.

"I did it."

And looking at her little infant, Jane knew all the pain she had endured was worth seeing her own child look up to her.

William peeked through the curtain and smiled.

"So, we have a girl than."

Jane laughed faintly and nodded. She was tired and her head rested further into the blankets.

The midwives had swaddled the girl and looked to William and Madison.

"We must go to the church," the younger of the two said with a smile on her face.

Jane had closed her eyes knowing what would happen next. The celebration of a healthy birth. A new child of God on the earth.

"Jane, sleep well. I will be here soon."

She watched her husband leave with her baby with Madison and the two midwives.

Jane imagined what it would be like.

The priest would then name her child and she would be baptized in holy water to wash away the original sin.

That was the custom.

She felt herself slip into unconsciousness in the empty cruck house.

o~O~o

"Her name is Faye." Madison exclaimed to Jane the second she and William came back into the house.

"Oh, isn't she the most amazing little girl?"

"You are making me feel like she is your child." Jane laughed as Madison held her daughter hours later.

"Well, I am her godmother. I have to be affectionate to her."

Faye had been so lively. The name did suit her. Jane held her arms out and pushed her lips to make a pouting face.

"Can't a mother hold her child?"

Madison sighed and gave Jane puppy dog eyes. "Just one more minute with her?"

Jane let her eyes grow big and she begged silently.

"Oh, fine. I think our little Faye is hungry anyway."

Beaming down at her daughter, Jane breastfed her. She was a mother. This was really happening.

"It takes a while to realize she isn't just a puff of your imagination." Madison agreed with her thoughts.

And Jane spoke the words that a mother says to her child.

"I love you."

**She's a baby girl! Sorry if I disappointed anyone. **

**How many people start school next week? I do! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest- I'm glad you like it! :)**

**Twihard475-Ha! No, I am not physic. If i were I would have seen Twilight before Stephine Meyers and it would be mine! :)**

**Sara Kai- Im glad the baby is healthy too :)**

**Chapter 10- Alec**

o~O~o

The months that Alec lived as a vampire had been fuller of more life than the thirteen or so years that he had been human. Everything was better. He was powerful. After learning of everything there was to learn about the Volturi, he realized he had been hand selected by Aro. A great honor.  
Though he was the youngest vampire in the guard, he had a darker cloak than most of the others. He held more power and a permanent rank in the guard. Only one other guard member was in higher rank than he. Chelsea. She wore the pure black cloak like the rest of the Volturi coven. But he wasn't fazed by her. Alec respected her.

The only other permanent guard members were Felix and Afton. But Afton was only here thanks to Chelsea and Felix was a lesser guard only possessing irregular strength.

Why Aro chose Felix, he didn't know, but Alec had befriended the huge vampire. Felix had agreed with him on some of the things Alec thought.

The others in the guard did not concern Alec much as they could be replaced in a heartbeat.

Aro had told Alec of his gift. His special talent. One of the guards could tell what kind of gift vampires had. Tracking gifts. Physical gifts. Mental gifts.

And the boy possessed a mental gift. Upon further examination they discovered Alec could numb the senses. All of them at once. Sight. Smell. Taste. Hearing. Touch. One of the vampires he had tested his gift one proclaimed that it felt as if he wasn't even there anymore. Just a mind floating through nothing.

Through the months of training and toning his skills, Alec became one of Aro's favorites. Aro had even told Alec that he thought of him as a son.

His crimson eyes held nothing as he stalked prey into a corner. Some of the other guards and him were on a hunting trip.

A small village miles from Volterra, home of the Volturi, was their target. Only twenty people lived in this valley.

And now Alec was grinning at the woman trembling in front of him. She held two small children behind her as if that would help them.

"Please! Don't hurt my children," the pathetic woman cried. She came down to her knees and looked up with fear.

"I'll do anything."

Knowing that he could bring such fear into the hearts of humans made Alec feel a sense of power. He held their lives in his hands. They were enslaved to his will.

The blood lust brought his head down to the woman's neck. Pride made him stop just at her ear.

"You should know," he whispered low enough that only she would hear, "I will kill your children. They are nothing to me, and neither are you."

Her blood poured into his mouth and Alec reveled in the taste of it. The two children had fell to the ground and were cowering like the miserable animals they were.

It will be merciful to put them out of their misery. Alec shoved the pale dead woman away from him and stalked forward smirking at the shaking prey.

Their bodies were added to the pile of dead people. Afton set fire to the stack, while three of the guard members dragged away the masters' food.

Alec stood before the flames licking up the dead flesh and waited until nothing but ash was left.

This was the life he wanted, but he felt an abyss that couldn't be filled no matter how much blood he drank. He missed her.

o~O~o

"Alec, did you have enough to satisfy yourself?" Aro asked when the party of hunters returned.

Alec nodded with a clenched jaw.

The king walked closer to the boy.

"Let me see your hand."

Alec had known about Aro's gift; one touch and Aro would know every thought.

But it had never bothered him before. It didn't bother him now.

He watched his master read his thoughts.

"I see. You want your sister." Aro smiled at that.

"Yes. I want her here with me. I want her to be powerful like us."

After seeing what Alec could do, Aro had been desperate to have the girl in his guard.

"Of course, how could I deny this request of yours, Alec? I will send some of the guard to retrieve her."

"No." Alec stated with no emotion. "I will bring her here. I will save her from the humans who took her from me."

Aro trusted the boy not to hurt his sister. He had shown great control and left the newborn stage in a matter of months rather than years. There were no worries about Alec killing Jane.

"Go then. I will send Felix with you."

The worries were about Alec escaping the guard. Aro had worked too hard to see the boy leave and never return.

Alec and Felix left shortly, running to England with intents of getting there quickly.

'I will save you, Jane.' he thought to himself. 'I will make sure no one ever separates us again.'

**Hmm... What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mweisgerber- Well, I can't answer your questions with this chapter, but hang around and the next chapter will explain a lot :)**

**TheRyter- Sorry! The answer isn't in this chapter, but I promise! It will be revealed. :)**

**Debbie Hicks- She doesn't join the volturi just yet! :)**

**Chapter 11- Jane **

o~O~o

The snow was pure white against the nearly black, bare trees. The sky was finally blue. After so many clouds day after day, Jane thought she had never seen a sky so clear and beautiful.

It was a perfect day. And because of that, she wanted out. Two weeks since the night she had given birth to her infant, and William had only just allowed her to leave the house yesterday to fetch water.

Her spirit wouldn't be at rest until she could go outside today.

As Jane set the table for breakfast, she looked at William with yearning.

Somehow, Madison had taken Faye for a while. Jane suspected that Madison knew what her plan was.

"William?" Jane finally spoke.

He looked up from his plate. "Yes, Jane."

She let her eyes go to the window before gradually meeting her husband again.

Jane watched as William realized what she was asking. Then she watched as he considered the options. Some were the "right" ones. The ones that said "I must work for our survival" and "You need the rest".

But the response that left his mouth wasn't either of those.

He leaned forward and whispered. "Our little secret."

Jane giggled and wrapped herself in her shawl. The couple left the house hand in hand.

"Where will we go?" William asked, smiling.

She looked around the snow laid fields and let her hand slip from William's.

"Catch me if you can."

Her legs pushed through the snow and she streaked across the white lands like a dove flying free for the first time.

Jane felt herself laugh against the cold harsh air. She was warmer than a flame. Lighter than air. Nothing could trap her now.

When the flight ended, she turned to see William slide to a stop. Jane laughed at his frosted hair.

"You are so beautiful." He walked to his angel, her shawl and hair blowing against the winds.

His hand met her cheek and she closed her eyes. The warmth was everything. His love. The bond with her child, Faye. Those were her lights in the cold storm. They were her fire and warmth.

William's lips pressed to hers and she felt love so warm, not even snow could make her shiver.

She grabbed his hair.

He wrapped his hands around her waist. They slipped in the powdery ice with Jane's hands on William's covered chest.

No words could make the moment truer. Purer. Jane was more than in love. She was more than a wife and a mother.

No words could explain how Jane felt. None that she knew were strong enough.

Right now, she thought, it couldn't be any more perfect.

It was the bonding of the purest of lovers.

They lay in the snow, warmed by each other. Her blue eyes stared into his green ones.

Time held no meaning. Nor life. Nor the world. Everything but them ceased to be.

William traced his fingers in patterns across Jane's arm. She held his other hand and their lips brushed.

Only slowly did their souls come back to the earth. Back to presence with time.

The sky had clouded and snow fell in small puffs around the couple.

Cold seeped into their bodies.

Jane looked around herself and saw the house in the distance.

"We need to go back," She whispered.

Shaking the white out of his hair, William sat up and looked to the sky.

When he looked back, Jane shivered slightly.

And without a word, he gently picked her up in his arms. She snuggled close into his chest as he strode through the ice.

Jane's hand slowly found his hand. She looked up through her lashes.

And she came to a conclusion. Without him, without William, she was nothing. Only an empty half.

The air that left Jane's mouth was frosty and clouded. The sky was bright white.

"Just a bit farther, my dearest Jane. We are almost home."

The brown house slid into her view. William threw the skin aside and quickly ran inside.

Madison sat at the table. She grinned.

"Faye is sleeping, I must go home now."

Jane waved at her friend before Madison walked out of the house.

"No, I'm all wet." Jane refused when William lowered her over the straw.

"At least let me wrap you in a blanket while I melt snow for your bath."

Jane tried to resist, but William moved his finger to her lips.

"I insist."

While William collected snow, Jane crawled to Faye. The infant was asleep. Slowly and carefully, she picked up her child.

Faye snapped opened her clouded blue eyes. She mumbled a gurgle noise before looking to Jane. She opened her mouth to make more noises.

Jane smiled wholeheartedly. Faye was the third piece to her puzzle. Before she could get hungry, Jane breastfed Faye.

William opened the door and brought in a tub Jane used to clean clothes. It was full of fresh and clean snow.

"Just a few minutes to warm the snow and you will enjoy your bath, my dearest Jane."

His eyes were alight with happiness.

Jane lightly swayed Faye back and forth until a warm bath of clean water was waiting for her.

"Thank you, Will."

"You are welcome, Jane."

He took Faye in one arm, and his other helped Jane into the bath once she had undressed. Her shoulders relaxed when she was engulfed in water. Jane closed her eyes and let the cold be driven away from her bones.

Suddenly smiling, Jane held her nose and sunk her head under the water. Her hair swayed around her body.

When she brought herself up for air, she giggled and looked to William. He was smiling down at their daughter.

Everything seemed so perfect. It was hard to believe that Jane was so at peace and happy. She had everything she wanted. A family of her own who loved her as much as she loved them. How could life get better than this?

That night after Jane wrapped Faye in her blankets, she laid down in the straw with a thick wool blanket over her. William was next to her and she let her eyes wander the ceiling of the house. A lantern was lit so shadows flickered. Jane let herself finally sift into peace.

**What do you think? **


	13. Chapter 13

**It's the last chapter :( Thank you so much to those who have read this story!**

**Sara Kai- Yes, Jane and William are very much in love. **

**Chapter 12-Jane**

o~O~o

Jane still smiled in the morning. She looked to William who grinned back. Jane nursed Faye while she made a quick breakfast of cold rye bread and chicken meat.

"I have to go back into town today," William said through eating the meal.

"Alright, but you have to hurry back."

Jane hid her smile behind a chunk of bread. Faye reached for air and made her little noises.

Her mother set her in the cradle after she was wrapped up.

William sighed and looked up to the girl he loved.

"Jane, I really do have to work today."

"I know." Jane giggled.

He sighed again.

"I have to go get fresh snow." She looked up to William with her blue eyes. Since the river had frozen over she collected snow to melt for water instead.

Jane reached for her worn shawl. Her feet already were covered with the moccasins.

When she was covered, her hands reached for the light tub with a cup inside.

"I'll be back in say twenty minutes."

"Be safe, Jane." Williams's voice was serious.

She laughed and nodded. "Only if you are."

Outside in the white world the cold air hugged Jane. She trekked away from the house where the clean snow was. All winter William had to do this since she was bedridden. But now she could finally take charge of her role as a wife again.

Once the house was out of sight, Jane found a mound of snow that had fallen recently.

"This will work."

Kneeling down, one of Jane's hands grasped the wooden cup inside the metal tub. Shoving it into the snow and bringing the contents to back to the tub was the motion she had to repeat over and over until the tub had filled.

Even working fast and hard, Jane couldn't fill it for fifteen minutes.

Something made her want to work faster. It started out as a whisper.

_Hurry_ it called to her.

"Hold on! I'm almost finished." She snapped it.

_Hurry_…

Jane shook her head and with one more cup emptied, she quickly decided that it was enough.

Grabbing the handles of the tub, Jane briskly walked in her footprints back to the house.

The feeling of rushing turned slightly into a feeling of worry.

She felt as if someone was watching her.

Following the voice's demands, Jane began to walk as fast as she could. As the house came into view, Jane wanted feel relaxed. She would be safe in her house.

Jane bit her lip.

"Hello, Jane."

She jumped at the bell like voice. Her head whipped to the side. Two men stood a little aways from her. One of them was tall and had a large build. The other was shorter; close to Jane's size. Their skin looked almost as white as the snow.

"Who are you?" She whispered, panic rising in her. "How do you know me?"

The smaller one stepped forward. "You don't know me?"

Jane wanted to take a step back, but recognition caught her instead.

The boy looked like Alec. He had Alec's light brown hair, but the hair was too nice to be his. It had never been so smooth. The boy almost had the same facial features, too. But they seemed too perfect and frigid for her rough twin. His skin wasn't suntanned like Alec's. They held none of the freckles that were spread across her twin's face. His movements were too graceful for Alec.

And his eyes. They weren't the warm blue that she remembered. They were blood red. The eyes held no warmth.

"You aren't Alec." Jane shook her head to diffuse the thought.

The boy laughed and walked closer.

Jane backed away immediately.

"But I am him. He is me. Jane, I am Alec."

A movement behind him caught her attention. The big one had begun to walk up to them.

Jane flew her eyes back to the boy.

"Stay away from me." Jane warned trying to keep the fear out of her face.

Alec grinned. "Jane, it's me. I'm here to help you."

For a second, Jane almost saw her twin shine through this graceful, frigid boy.

But then it was gone.

His grin turned cold and bitter.

"How can you help me?" Jane asked. She felt her hands shake from the cold and the fear building up in her.

This felt wrong.

"Come with me. You can leave here and become powerful. You'll have whatever you want. Just come with us."

Jane remembered a passage from the Bible about the devil tempting Jesus with riches and power.

It scared her. Alec scared her.

"I don't want to go." She whispered.

"Of course you do, Jane." Alec reached his hand out.

Jane backed away from him. "I think you should go."

Alec's face changed into a bitter mask.

"Jane, don't be foolish. I can take you away from all this. Come with me."

His voice became hard and demanding.

She shook her head and turned away from him. He was in front of her so suddenly that she dropped the tub in her hands. Snow flew up into her face, but she didn't brush it away.

"What are you?" She whispered, finally letting her entire body to tremble.

Alec drew closer to Jane. "I am powerful."

She felt her foot drag backwards. "Leave me alone."

Jane looked back to her house.

"No." Alec's harshness made her wince. He came up to her faster than humanly possible and grabbed Jane's wrist.

"Let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Alec sucked in a breath and laughed bitterly. "You really shouldn't have done that."

Jane yanked her arm but Alec held on tighter.

"Alec, please let me go!" Jane sobbed slightly. He frightened her so terribly.

He suddenly pushed her to the ground with force that knocked the breath out of her. Cold pricked her skin as the snow rested around her.

"Can't you see what I'm doing for you? I am here to rescue you from this life, Jane! Don't you want to live for once? Don't you want to feel what it's like to not have to slave away all day?"

"A human is coming." a deeper voice spoke. It was the other boy.

Alec glared in the direction of her house. Jane moved her head to see William rushing to them.

"William! No!" She screamed. He ignored her.

Alec kneeled down so he was just above Jane.

"You should have just come with us."

Fear exploded inside her. Jane jumped to her feet and ran to the human running towards her.

When she crashed into William, his hands wrapped around her.

"You have to go! Now!" She cried.

"What did they do to you!" her husband demanded.

"We did nothing. Though, I am afraid you have." Alec spoke.

William released Jane and she grasped his arm.

"Don't." She begged.

William stepped forward despite Jane's wishes. He stood taller than Alec, but the other guy towered above her husband.

"I want you out of here right now, and if I so much as see you again…" Anger was very apparent on his face.

Jane looked to Alec who had kept a straight face with no expression.

"And what will you do if we don't leave?" The big one asked.

William clenched his hands into fists and took a step forward to him.

They moved in blurs, but suddenly William was in the snow with Alec's hand on his throat.

"I have been dreaming of the moment when I could kill you." His coy smile back in place.

"Stop!" Jane screamed. "Alec," She paused as the boy's face darted to her, "Let him go."

Alec's grip on William's throat tightened.

His smile still in place, he said, "No."

Jane fell to her knees. "Please! Alec!"

His words were sharp and cold as ice. "No."

One movement in his wrist made a cracking noise. William's tense body loosened and stilled.

Alec stood with a mocking smile. "Now if only you had come with us."

Her hands shook.

Something ripped into Jane and yanked. She felt as if her chest had been ripped out letting blood pool out along with everything she was.

Her body was separate from her mind as it tripped over snow to reach William.

Her hands grasped his shoulder and they shook with all the strength her body had.

His eyes didn't move. The green orbs had lost their light and saw nothing.

Words poured out of her body's mouth.

"William!" Over and over. The snow had already made his skin cold. No warmth came from him.

Inside, Jane felt a pain so vivid. It tore inside her eating away at her insides. It froze her over in ice so cold it burned. She couldn't think. The emptiness inside her was so painful, too painful.

It burned away everything. All she could do was stare down into the dead eyes.

"He's gone."

The voice made her blood boil. Anger mixed with the ice inside her.

All she wanted to do was make Alec feel the pain she felt. The emptiness and the anger swirled inside of her, shaping something familiar and unfamiliar. It grew inside of her before the feeling consumed her entire body and mind.

She barely felt herself collapse.  
It was still there drawing her energy.

Jane mustered one word. "Pain."

It exploded from her. Her mind focused only on one person. Alec.

A cry of misery and torment escaped from boy she loathed.

But it was like breathing out air. Before long, Jane ran out of air and it ceased. It left her weak and tired on the ground. Her eyes closed out of exhaustion.

"Alec!" his partner said with bewilderment.

"I'm okay, Felix, I think." Alec, for once, sounded winded.

Felix demanded. "What happened?"

"She is powerful like Aro said she was."

The way he said it made Jane want to sink into the ground. She hated the sound of it.

"What of the girl?"

Alec sighed. "You can hear her as well as I can. She's fine."

"Then let's go back. Grab her."

Ice cold arms wrapped around Jane.

Her mind felt more fatigued than her body, but she made one thought.

Faye.

Her child was still in the house. What would become of her? Her heart grew weak. Jane imagined her child freezing and starving.

_No._

_I can't let her die. Please! She is my baby!_

No one answered her thoughts.

_She is only a child! _

Jane mourned for the loss of her family. She knew she would never see Faye again.

Hatred ran through her veins. Anger at the ones who caused this.

A spasm of energy waved over her.

Jane forced her eyes opened. They saw Alec's face and the sky whipping away so fast.

Her mouth opened.

"I won't ever forgive you for this. You aren't my brother."

Alec looked to his sister hearing her faint words.

Jane felt herself go into nothing. Her whole body grew cold and froze over.

**And that is the story of Jane. **

**One question that you might be asking is how Jane possibly joined the volturi. Thank Chelsea for that, her power destroyed the bonds Jane had with everyone and made Jane bonded to the volturi. When Jane woke up as a vampire, she remembered practically nothing since all her bonds with everything important were smashed. Since she can't hate her brother or the volturi anymore, all the hatred was pointed to the rest of the world hence the reason she is so sadistic.**

**There is just the epilogue left now. **

**:)**


	14. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

o~O~o

Madison trekked through the snow. She felt the need to go see Jane and see how she was doing. And, of course, she wanted to see Faye. The little girl had captured Madison's heart.

She wrapped her green cloak closer to herself. The wind blew cold against her face.

Springtime was just around the corner. Madison had to remind herself almost every morning.

_But if only it would come now! _She couldn't help but think.

She crossed over a field that was next to the trees.

Jane's house was just up ahead.

When the small cruck house came into her view, Madison raised her eyebrows in confusion. There wasn't any smoke coming from the house.

Any rational family would have a fire going during the cold winter months. Jane and William had always had a fire going to warm up the house.

Why would they put it out now?

Worry gripped Madison. What could be wrong?

As she came closer, she noticed the cloth covering the entry was thrown to the side like whoever last left had bolted out of the house.

More than worry grew in Madison's head.

Before she could even think of it, she was running as fast as she could to the building.

Her hand met with the side of the entry before she entered. Small drifts of smoke barely came from the coals in the fire, the beds were empty. The whole house was empty.

Just as Madison was going to dash outside to see if she could find the family, a small wail of an infant cried out.

Madison's head whipped to the cradle. She crossed the room and found Faye wrapped up inside the cradle.

"Oh no." Madison breathed. Somethin was more than wrong. Jane could never leave Faye alone for too long with no warmth.

Picking up the infant, Madison wrapped Faye in a blanket nearby and held her close inside her cloak.

She soothed the baby's cries with words she wasn't sure were true.

"Everything will be alright, Faye. Hold on."

Cautiously Madison stepped out of the house with Faye in her arms.

"Jane!" she screamed.

"William!" She called when no answer came.

Scanning over the white fields, Madison's eyes caught a dark spot west from the house. It was a ways away, but Madison began pushing through the snow to it.

Faye had fallen asleep when warmth had seeped into her.

Madison's stomach sunk when she noticed it was a person lying in the snow.

. It was William. Her lungs squeezed and she sobbed. His eyes looked to the clouded sky seeing nothing.

Carefully kneeling down, Madison sat next to him and closed his dead eyes.

"Farewell," she said unable to prevent her voice to crack and tears to slide down her cheek.

o~O~o

The days passed. No one saw or heard of the girl with pale brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

Days only turned into weeks. And weeks to months.

Faye grew from an infant into a toddler. The more she grew, the more Madison realized Jane wasn't coming back.

**This is truly the end, I just couldn't kill Faye. And I thought you'd like to know what became of her.**


End file.
